


Fire and Brimstone and Baguettes

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 'pain,' one of the July <a href="http://whither-then.livejournal.com/"><b>whither_then</b></a> prompts. Inspired in large part by this <a href="http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Pain.jpg"><b>shop sign</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire and Brimstone and Baguettes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'pain,' one of the July [**whither_then**](http://whither-then.livejournal.com/) prompts. Inspired in large part by this [**shop sign**](http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Pain.jpg).

"It's like a warning of what lies ahead."

Sean wasn't at all surprised by the interruption; odd statements were par for the course when walking with Viggo; when doing _anything_ with Viggo. He couldn't help being curious but he wasn't sure if he felt like engaging in a long, twisting conversation right now. It was a crisp fall day and they'd been wandering through quiet streets in Compiègne, going anywhere and nowhere for most of the day and Sean hadn't felt so at peace in ages.

Still, not asking was just rude and since they didn't have any place in particular they needed to be he stopped at the corner and asked the obvious question: "What?"

Viggo pointed to the bread shop across the street, its yellow neon sign declaring 'PAIN' to all who could see, and ten minutes later they were still standing there, Sean well on his way to finishing his second cigarette while Viggo's stream of consciousness carried them from pools of heartache and despair through rapids of ethical dilemmas and moral sacrifice.

Despite his better judgment, Sean found himself intrigued with the general idea. His thoughts didn't wander to the esoteric or symbolic, but it was interesting to imagine entering a shop innocently looking for a croissant only to find you've entered the nine circles of Hell complete with customized torment. He chuckled, thinking he probably made a movie like that once.

Laughter turned out to be the key to ending Viggo's existential ride. He looked at Sean, slight annoyance and curiosity mixing in his face. "Was that disagreement, dismissiveness or something else?"

"I was thinking if we walked into that shop we could be locked for eternity in our own personal hell. In agony, all alone."

"Why alone?"

"Well, I'm fairly certain our definitions of hell aren't the same; we wouldn't be together."

Viggo's mouth unconsciously quirked into a small smile. "I guess I could go all soppy romantic on you and say that just being separated from you for the rest of time would be hell."

"You could, but then I'd have to be sick right here on the sidewalk and I had a lovely lunch; you wouldn't want me to waste it."

Viggo scrunched up his face, considering the options, then solemnly shook his head. He plucked Sean's cigarette from his fingers and finished it with two long drags.

"So do we chance it? Is a baguette worth the danger?"

"Tell you what," Sean said, crossing the street, "at the first sign of trouble start in on that bit about ethical crises or some such and when the demon shopkeepers fall asleep we go for the door."

" _I_ think they'll enjoy a lively philosophical conversation. You, on the other hand, for making fun ... you'll be dragged into the fiery pit by the other hellspawn."

"But then you'd turn into Lucifer and because you love me you'll save me."

"Wouldn't that make me the one designing your personal torment?"

"I suppose it would," Sean agreed, stopping just outside the door.

Viggo turned the handle and gestured for Sean to go inside. "Then are you sure you'd want me to save you?"

Sean's laugh preceded them into the shop, making all heads turn toward the pair.


End file.
